Give your Heart a Break
by MidnightRose29
Summary: This is the story of how I practically screwed up my life and made it perfect at the same time. The story of how I, the great and powerful Amy Rose, was dragged out of bed by my best friend, Rouge the bat. And the story of how I taught my close friend, Sonic, to love again. I was previously known as RedShadow29. And, as promised, this includes a sneak peak to my next story, 'Dare'.


_**Hello! Guess what? I'm alive! Yeah, remember I was **__**RedShadow29**__**. Well now I'm **__**MidnightRose29**__**.This has been finished so late. I said that I would finish it in January and look what month it is. It's April! It's a lot longer than I thought it would be. Maybe that's good or bad but I cut it down as much as possible. I got sick, had school, had writer's block and had to deal with everyone's worst nightmare. Parents. Yeah, they kept banning me from the computer to wash dishes or clean my room. However, it's finished and waiting to be read so let's get going shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the idea and I might not even own that because it's based off of the song. But, in a way, it's a lot different. Well, read on and you can decide.**_

_**Also a warning. The content isn't as clean as my last story. Just a warning.**_

_**So without further ado, I present to you **__**'Give your Heart a Break'**__**.**_

* * *

"Pinky, you gotta get up!"

"Leave me alone!" I yell back. No has ever been able to separate me from my bed and that's not gonna stop now.

"Amy!"

"Rouge!" I grip the head board of my bed while Rouge pulls my feet. She's been at this for the past five minutes. She's so determined to get me up for who-knows-what but I'm not giving in. Rouge drops my legs for a moment so she can rest. I relax again and put my pillow over my head.

"Jeez girl, you got quite a grip there," she tells me.

I smirk. "Giving up already?" I ask, my voice muffled by the pillow. Rouge still heard me though.

"No way, I _will_ get you out of that bed if it's the last thing I do," she says. I can't help but snort.

"I must say I'm impressed though," I commend her. "You nearly got me." I can sense Rouge rolling her eyes.

"Sure," she says. Suddenly, my leg is being pulled away from the rest of my body. Before I can grab the head board again I'm on the floor.

"Ugh!" I groan while turning over to look at Rouge.

"I win," she says while smirking. I glare at her.

"Well, congrats," I say peeling my blanket off of me. "Any reason why you wanted to ruin my morning?"

"We are going clubbing tonight," Rouge tells me. I stand up quickly to retort.

"Oh no, I am _not_ going," I say.

"Honey, you're twenty-one and you haven't even been to a club," Rouge states. I glare at her again.

"You're right, I am twenty-one," I say, "and I want to make sure that I can live to see age twenty-two, if you don't mind."

"Having some fun won't get you killed," she says rolling her eyes. "I'm still alive."

"Yeah but that's you," I reply. "That's not me."

"Come on, Amy," Rouge pleads. "Please for me?" There's something in the tone of her voice that sounds different. No, I'm not giving in but the way she was begging, something important (to her) had to be happening. Or someone.

"Who's going to the club tonight?" I ask. Rouge's eyes widen. So it is somebody. "Come on, Rouge. You want me to go, I'll need a reason."

Rouge sighed. "Fine, yes, it's a guy," she admits. "His name's Shadow." I search the back of my mind for his name.

"Do I know a Shadow?" I ask myself. "Wait, is he the guy with the motorcycle?" The bat nods.

"Yes," she says. "And you know why you're coming?"

"To make sure you get home without being arrested?" I guess. "I do that all the time even if I never go to the club."

Rouge rolls her eyes again. "No, Shadow has a friend who's coming along," she tells me. It's my turn for my eyes to widen.

"There's no_ freaking_ way," I say shaking my head. "Rouge, you know I don't do hook ups!"

"Well, there're a lot of things you don't do. But there's a first time for everything," she says. "Besides, you don't have to hook up. Shadow says that he just wants to get his friend out of his house. Apparently, he just went through a break up." I actually felt sorry for the guy.

"What? I'm sorry to hear that," I tell her.

"You see, this is why you should go. To cheer him up," Rouge says. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go," I say, finally giving in. Then, a question pops up in my mind. "Did you have to wake me up at ten AM to go through that?"

"Yeah, of course I did," Rouge replies.

"And why is that?"

"What do ya think? I have to get working on those quills, wardrobe and face of yours early." My mind was stuck on the first one.

"What's wrong with my quills? I like it the way it is," I ask. Rouge sighs.

"Honey, when you go to that club, you are NOT going to have those quills in the same messy bun that you go to work with," she tells me. I huff.

* * *

Of all the things Rouge could pull out of her closet for me to wear ...well, it could be worse. Rouge was finally finished with my quills at seven which was FOUR HOURS after she started it. After taking FOREVER to detangle it, Rouge flat ironed it and put it in one. Then she curled the ponytail and, with my insistence, she dropped a curl in my face. The only reason why she didn't start earlier was because felt that she needed to tell me _everything _about what to do and not do at the club. The club's called 'From Dusk to Dawn'. Rouge made sure that I remembered that. I don't know why but she said it was important.

"It's not that bad," Rouge suddenly says. "I chose the outfit that I thought would be most suitable for you. If you don't take this then we will have to go and buy something else right now." Oh, she took my silence as non-approval.

"No no, it's great. I can deal with this," I reassure her. It is a long, dark blue, strapless blouse with a belt right under the bust. It comes with black skinny jeans and grey boots. "Thanks."

"No problem," she says.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready. If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom," I tell her, taking the outfit and heading towards the bathroom.

"What! No, I need to get ready now," Rouge complains. "I've been helping you all day. It's my turn."

"It's my place," I remind her.

"You wouldn't even be going out if it weren't for me," she retorts.

"Exactly, I _wouldn't _be. So, it's your fault why I have to get ready now." I'm not sure if she even has anything to say to that because she runs out of the room and into the hall. I run after her and catch up to her. She stumbles after she drops something so I push her out of the way and run into the bathroom. Before I can close the door, she's already on the outside trying to push it open. I drop my things and try to force the door closed.

"Amy!"

"Rouge!" This goes on for the next ten minutes.

"You know, I could've been ready by now!" I yell to Rouge. Another bang to the door.

"I should be getting ready!" Rouge yells. I roll my eyes.

"You would be if you let me get ready," I mutter to myself. Still she's going strong with pushing the door. If I get any weaker with my force she can just walk in and push me out. If I were naked already, I could just hop in the shower and Rouge couldn't do a damn thing. Wait, I have an idea.

"You know what!" I yell to Rouge. "Shirt's off!" I proceed to take off my shirt.

"What're you doing?" she asks.

"Pants are off!" I yell again. I take off my pants. I can imagine Rouge's eyes going wide. I can feel myself sliding less and less to the point where it seems like an even fight between us. _That's it_. For the slightest moment, Rouge stops pushing. I take the chance and slam my weight into the door and it closes. I quickly lock the door before Rouge can open it again. I'm satisfied by the frustrated sounds and the banging coming from the other side of the door.

Rouge: 1, Amy: 1.

* * *

The club is HUGE. No exaggeration needed. I'm not quite sure how it looked from the outside because I wasn't really paying attention. But the inside, that was something. People are literally everywhere. There are flashing light that pierce through the overall darkness. Other than that the only other sources of light are random glowing items. The music is pounding in my ears and it takes some time for me to get used to it.

"Where are they?" I ask Rouge.

"Huh?" she says. I sigh. She must not have heard me.

"I said 'Where are they?'!" I yell to her. She seems to hear me this time as she is nodding her head.

"I'm not sure," Rouge yells back. "He said to meet him at the bar." I can't bother to yell back to her so I just nod my head. We make our way through the crowd and to the bar. Luckily, I spot a black hedgehog sitting at the counter. We walk up to him and Rouge gets her flirty face on. I roll my eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" she asks in a seductive voice. Shadow turns to say something but when he sees that it's Rouge he looks surprised for a second and completely changes his response.

"Rouge!" he exclaims. "No, not at all." Rouge sits down and looks at me for a second. She quickly turns back around when she sees my raised eyebrow.

"How've you been?" Rouge asks once she got over my glare.

"I've been fine," Shadow replies. I roll my eyes again and smirk. What happened to flirty Rouge?

"This is my friend, Amy," Rouge says to break whatever awkwardness there was. I hold my hand out and Shadow shakes it.

"Yeah, I'm Amy, the friend," I say bringing back all the weirdness from before. "Um, speaking of friends, where's yours?"

Shadow points a thumb behind him. "He went to the restroom he should be back soon." I nod my head. As Rouge and Shadow start a conversation, I just watch while wondering who this 'friend' could be.

"Who are these beautiful ladies?" I turn around to find a blue hedgehog. He's dressed in black shirt with a white tie and jeans. Nothing special about that but boy is he _handsome_. I don't know why any girl would want to break up with him.

"This is Rouge, the girl I told you about," Shadow tells him pointing at the bat. "And that's Amy." The hedgehog's eyes look me up and down and I'm not sure if I should blush or slap him. I opt for the first.

"And who might you be?" Rouge asks, sensing my temporary loss of speech.

"I might be Sonic the hedgehog. Just might," he replies. I have to resist the urge to snort or roll my eyes. I could sense the cockiness in his voice. Clearly, this isn't the guy who went through the break up. If it is, he must've dumped her.

"So, you girls want drinks?" Shadow asks.

"Sure," Rouge says. Then she puts her hand over my mouth. Of course she could tell I was going to say 'No thanks'. I silently glare at her and remove her hand from over my mouth.

"Yeah sure," I say turning to Shadow.

"One sex on the beach and a strawberry daiquiri," Rouge tells him.

"Virgin strawberry daiquiri," I correct her. Sonic chuckles.

"Come on, Amy," he tells me while putting an arm around my shoulders. "Loosen up a bit. You're at a club, have fun." I remove his arm and glare at him but something tells me he's right.

"Fine," I say giving in. "Order whatever you want for me."

* * *

Let's just say that this is why I shouldn't drink. After I had my first daiquiri, I eventually ordered a second. And a third. Then, Rouge and Shadow went off somewhere. Probably to make out. Sonic disappeared and I didn't see him anymore so I walked away. I was trying to find another place to sit when the song changed. I didn't even know the song but I loved the rhythm so I just started dancing, swaying my hips and waving my arms in the air. That's when some guy came up behind me. I don't know why but I started dance with him. Grind into him. I swear it was like having sex with clothes on. He had his hands on my waist and my hands were behind his neck. Then the song ended.

That's when everything went wrong.

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me away from the crowd. I stumbled along after him. He kept looking back at me hungrily.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He pulled me towards him and pushed me back against the wall. Then his lips latched onto mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth. For a while I didn't do anything but then I tried to push him away. He pulled back and looked at me.

"You need to relax," he told me. Now, I was tired of hearing 'relax' or 'loosen up' or 'have some fun'. I didn't even want to be here so why should I be forced to do something I don't want to do?

"No, I don't want to relax!" I told him pushing him again. Instead, he went to my neck and began sucking.

"Get off me!" I yelled and pushed again. He was too strong for me and barely moved an inch. So, here I am, being forced to be a slut, a whore, for some guy I don't even know. His hands start travelling up my shirt. I close my eyes not wanting to see him go any further. Then, he's gone. I risk opening my eyes again and see Sonic standing over the guy, who is on the floor. Sonic delivers a swift kick to his side. The man groans and tries to get away from him. Now, I know what he did and tried to do to me, but never in my life did I want to witness something like this.

"Sonic stop!" I yell while grabbing his arm. I pull him away from the man on the floor. Sonic looks at me and the glare on his face is probably the scariest look I've ever seen. But when he sees that it's me, his glare softens. He closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths before opening them.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm ...," I start but then I feel something weird in my stomach. I put my hand to my mouth. "On second thought, no." His eyes widen and he picks me up and begins to run through the crowd. In a couple of seconds, we are at the doors of the restrooms. He puts me down and shoves me inside the ladies' room. I stumble to a stall before emptying my guts. After I'm sure everything's out, I wash my face and mouth before finally coming out. I'm surprised to see that Sonic's still there, waiting on me.

"Better?" he asks. I nod.

"I think so," I tell him while wiping my mouth. Then Sonic sighs with relief. Then he laughs.

"Lightweight," I hear him mutter. I glare at him.

"I just want to get out of here," I say. He smirks.

"I know just the place."

* * *

Yup, the roof. Just the place. It has fresh air, natural lighting and, best of all, no drunk guys trying to rape me. Just me and Sonic. On second thought, maybe it isn't so much better.

"How'd you find this place? Why aren't people up here all the time?" I ask. Sonic shrugs.

"The first time I came to this club, I just wanted to get out," he tells me and I laugh. "I was trying to find my way out and I just so happened to find the door to this place."

"So, by pure luck?"

Sonic chuckles. "Yeah, pure luck." He then walks to the edge of the roof and sits down, legs hanging over the side. He looks at me to see that I haven't moved and motions for me to join him. I give him an unsure look before slowly walking and joining him at the edge. For a couple of minutes we both keep quiet while looking at the stars. They're so beautiful. There are tiny twinkling lights scattered everywhere and yet they all do their part to light the sky dimly. I am disturbed by a small chuckle.

"What?" I ask trying to sound annoyed but instead it comes out as true curiosity.

"It's nothing," Sonic replies but I can tell that he's gonna say more. "It's just that this is the most exciting thing that's happened to me in a while." I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he says. "I know it's odd to say that going to a club, meeting some girls who aren't sluts, saving one of them from being harassed and making sure that she pukes anywhere but on me is exciting. But it was interesting."

I smirk. "Glad I amuse you," I tell him. "I just can't believe that I would do something like that."

"Excuse my French but that guy was an asshole," Sonic says. I giggle. I know, me? Giggling?

"You're excused," I say. "Besides, that son of a bitch deserved what he got. I almost regretting making you stop kicking him." Sonic nodded his head in agreement.

"Me too." Then there's awkward silence. That seems to happen to me a lot. Thankfully, I remember something that Sonic had said and I hope it's a good conversation starter.

"So, what did you mean by 'most exciting thing that's happened to me in a while'?" I ask. Sonic sighed.

"Well, I had a girlfriend and we were in a relationship for about a year," he starts. "Around a month ago, I found out that she'd been cheating on me. I haven't really been myself since then."

"Oh right, Rouge told me you had a break up," I say. "Of course, I didn't believe it after you showed up all cocky like." Sonic actually looks surprised at hearing that.

"You think I'm cocky?" he asks. I laugh.

"Yeah," I reply. "I have a whole list of things. There's cocky, annoying, self-centred, aggravating, handsome-"

"Wait, what was that last one?" Sonic cuts me off. I try to back track on what I've said. I'm not even sure because every single thought about him started to tumble out of my mouth.

"Self-centred?" I ask. Sonic shakes his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said something like 'handsome'?" he says with a smirk. My eyes widen and I feel the blood rush to my face. Luckily, I come up with a quick come back.

"If it makes your ego even larger than ever thought possible, then sure," I say. Sonic glares at me and I smile sweetly at him.

"You wanna know what I think of you?" he asks. I shrug.

"Sure, whatever," I say.

"I think you're a total killjoy," he says. I snort and roll my eyes (It feels so good to be able to do that).

"Like I haven't heard _that _before," I say. "Rouge says it all the time. And the one time I decide to let go and 'have fun' I nearly got raped. So if being a killjoy keeps me alive, I'll take that as a complement." All Sonic does is roll his eyes.

"Well, is there _anything_ that you like about me?" he asks. I narrow my eyes while trying to think.

"You're nice," I finally come up with. Sonic snorts.

"Wow, so there's a long list of cons and only one pro?" he asks.

"Um, you're funny. That makes two," I say while shrugging. "Oh, and handsome makes three."

"I feel _so _much better now," Sonic says sarcastically. I laugh. After that we just talk about the most random things, ranging from whether Shadow should get a haircut to how long it would take for someone to fall off the top of the building.

"Let's test it out," Sonic says and he pushes my back. I try to remain stable but fail. Just before I fall though, I feel an arm wrap around my waist to steady me.

I look at Sonic. "Damn you," I mutter while standing up to leave. He follows.

"Come on, Ames," he says. I freeze in my tracks.

I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "Ames?" Sonic shrugs.

"It's a nickname, haven't you heard of one before?" he asks teasingly. I glare at him.

"Yeah, I've been called Pinky and Rosy before but never 'Ames'," I tell him. "I like it." Sonic nods and checks his watch.

"It's 1am," he says. "I have a feeling that Shadow and Rouge won't be leaving anytime soon so if you want I can take you home." I nod.

"Thanks, I'd like that," I say. Suddenly, he runs over to me and picks me up. Before I can refuse, he runs down the stairs and through the crowd. Soon, we're outside next to a car.

"After you," Sonic says gesturing to the passenger's seat of the car. I scowl at him and sit down. He shuts the door after me and comes around to the driver's seat. He smirks at me and I glare at him. "Buckle up," he mutters. I roll my eyes.

"Sure," I say.

"Where do you live?" he asks. I almost say something snarky but decide not to. I would love to get home before dawn.

"Central City apartments," I tell him. Sonic nods. Then, back to awkward silence. I thought we were past that but apparently not. Thankfully, I didn't have to be the one to break it this time.

"Was that your first time?" Then he catches my questioning look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Then he catches on. "Oh, no. NO, I didn't mean that. I meant clubbing." I laugh.

"Yeah," I reply. "You could tell huh?"

Sonic shrugs. "You looked ...uncomfortable. My guess is that Rouge took you with her."

"You'd be spot on," I tell him. "What's your story?"

"After the break up, I kind of got lost," he begins. "I didn't really do anything. My friends got fed up with it so when Shadow heard Rouge had a friend he jumped at the offer to get me out of the house." I couldn't believe it. So everything tonight was an act. Though, I do have a feeling that he's normally cocky. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"How long was she cheating on you?" I ask. His grip tightened on the wheel.

"Long enough for the guy to propose," he says finally, "and for her to say yes." I stare at him open-mouthed.

"I'm so sorry," I tell him.

"Don't be," Sonic says momentarily taking his eyes off the road. "I didn't know you up until a couple hours ago anyway."

"Yet I care," I say. "You don't deserve that."

"Thanks," he says. "I don't think I can go through that again. I'll probably _never fall in love_." Before I can say something, he pulls up into the apartment parking lot. I'm not sure what I want to do. Half of me wants to stay in the car and hang out with Sonic while the other half just wants to get the hell to sleep. I come out of the car and I'm about to turn around and say goodnight when I see Sonic's out of the car and beside me.

"Um," I mutter and Sonic chuckles.

"Hope you don't mind if I walk you in?" he asks. I blink twice before his question registers in my mind.

"Oh, yeah," I say before realizing what I said. "Um, I mean no, I don't mind." Sonic laughs again and gestures for me to walk ahead. He walks me around to the front of the building and inside. Up three flights of stairs, we make a right and there's my door. I turn to Sonic.

"Thanks for the ride," I tell him.

He nods. "Thanks for the night," he says. "I'm glad I met you."

I blush. "Thanks." He's about to walk away but something makes me stop him.

"Wait!" I say. "Um, do you want to come inside? Get something to drink?" Sonic looks startled for a second but then he smiles. An actual smile, not a smirk.

"I'd like that," he finally says.

* * *

I shift slightly to find a more comfortable position and I'm met with something warm. Or someone. My eyes shoot open and I sit up in my bed. Sure enough, there's a blue hedgehog sleeping next to me. All the events of last night flood into my mind. _Sonic_.

I look at the digital clock next to my bed and see that it's 6am. On any normal occasion I would go back to sleep, especially considering that I was rudely awakened yesterday. But today ...well, what would you do if you found a guy you met the night before sleeping next to you? I'd probably hit him over the head with a lamp. Then again, this is Sonic. The same guy who saved me from getting raped, took me home and I'd invited into my home to hang out with me. If I hit him ...doesn't really sound like the best way to show my appreciation, does it?

So, instead, I climb out of bed and head to my bathroom. I wash my face to wake myself up and run my brush through my quills a couple times and put it in a messy bun. Then, I head to my kitchen to get something to eat. I pop two toaster strudels in the toaster and I take a frying pan out to make bacon. I haven't eaten since just before Rouge and I left to go to the club and it didn't help that I threw up what I did eat at the club.

Ten minutes later, my breakfast is ready and I dig in hungrily. That just so happens to be the time Sonic walks out of my room. He looks almost uncomfortable and is about to say something but stops when I turn to him, a strip of bacon hanging from my mouth. He laughs and I glare at him while taking the bacon out of my mouth.

"You've still got something there," he tells me and points right under his lip. I wipe it off with the back of my hand and continue to glare at him.

"I've got an extra toaster strudel if you want it," I tell him and he nods. I show him where the plates are and he joins me with breakfast of his own. We eat in silence for a couple of minutes and when I'm done I get up and put my plate in the sink.

"So, how was your sleep?" I ask. Sonic goes back to his uncomfortable look.

"About that," he begins. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright," I say before continuing nonchalantly. "If I wasn't okay with it I would have woken you up the second I knew and tossed you out the window."

Sonic laughs again relaxing. "Wouldn't want that to happen." I giggle. Okay, I really gotta stop doing that. When he finishes his food, I tell him that he can go watch some TV while I clean up. When I'm finished washing up, I wipe my hands in a paper towel and head over to the couch to join Sonic.

And I become the klutz of the century.

I trip over the coffee table. And land on Sonic. I'm about to apologize when I realize that there's something warm on my lips. I pull back in horror and stare wide-eyed at Sonic. I kissed him. Oh my God we just kissed. The worst part was that I liked it. You know what? Make that second worst because that's when Rouge decides to present herself.

"Hello! What's on the-" Then she spots us. "Oh my god! Am I interrupting something?" Rouge asks raising a suggestive eyebrow. Sonic suddenly seems to realize what position we're in because he pushes me off him and stands up.

"No," he replies. "I was just leaving." Then he goes into my room to get his shoes and when he comes back he hands me a piece of paper. I get up and open the door for him and Rouge is still giving us that suggestive look.

"You're leaving already?" she asks. "But I just got here. What's the fun in that?"

I glare at her. "Rouge, he can leave if he wants to," I say. I see Sonic slightly nod his head before turning to me.

"Thanks. See ya later, Ames," he tells me.

I nod. "Bye," I say before closing the door behind him. I inwardly groan because now I'm alone with Rouge.

She has a smirk plastered on her face. "So, what you got there?" she asks pointing to my hand.

"A piece of paper," I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I can tell she's not amused.

"Yeah but what's _on _the paper?" Rouge asks moving over to my side. I hand the paper over with a sigh of defeat. She looks at its contents before letting out a squeal. I already covered my ears and I put my hands down when she was finished.

"So what _is _on the paper?" I ask with a smirk.

"He likes you," Rouge says knowingly, ignoring my question.

"No, he doesn't," I say crossing my arms.

"Oh _really_?" she asks. "Then why did he give you his number?"

"Because he wants to stay in touch?" I suggest. "Because he wants to be friends? Because he wants to hang out? This doesn't have to point to him liking me."

"Okay, that's true," Rouge admits, "But why were you on top of him when I came in?"

"Because I tripped over the damn coffee table," I tell her. "Besides, he wouldn't like me. He's not looking for a girlfriend. He told me last night." Rouge is silent for a moment.

"Do you like him?"

"What!" I stare at Rouge. She asked a pretty good question. Do I like him?

"Well, do you or don't you?" Rouge asks. I sigh and move to sit on the couch. She follows me and sits down next to me.

"I don't know. Maybe," I say finally. Rouge shakes her head.

"My little girl's growing up," she says jokingly. "What am I going to do with you, Amy Rose? You finally like someone!"

"Might," I correct her. She rolls her eyes.

"How about we change that," Rouge says. "What do you like about him? I know you were checking him out when he came up to us at the bar."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Instincts." I raise my eyebrows and smack my forehead with my palm.

"Okay, um, what do I like about him?" I ask myself. I remember that Sonic asked me that same question last night. I smile at the thought.

"You're blushing," Rouge informs me. My eyes quickly move to Rouge. She's smirking.

"Shut it," I say through my teeth.

"Well?"

"Okay, yeah, I was checking him out. He already knows that I think he's handsome," I tell her before continuing. "He's sweet, funny and I like hanging out with him but, UGH! He's such a cocky ass."

"And you think that's sexy," Rouge says, still smirking.

"Very," I admit with a sigh.

"So, what do you think?" she asks. I close my eyes and try to picture myself with Sonic. Just us, probably on some 'romantic' date. Except we aren't on a date. Instead we're in my apartment on the couch. And just like earlier, I'm in his lap. And we're kissing. But unlike this morning, I don't pull away. I kiss him back and next thing I know, we are making out. My eyes snap open.

"I like him," I say.

* * *

It's been three months since I first met Sonic. Three months since I realized I liked him. And in those three months, I haven't stopped liking him. If anything, I think I like him even more. Which really sucks for me considering he's still dead set on not dating anyone. You have no idea how many girls have come up to him and asked for a date only to be turned down every single time. Of course I expected girls to ask him out (hell, even I wanted to try and join the party the first time I saw him. He _is_ attractive) but not even one yes? The closest he's come to a date after the break up was taking me out to dinner every other Friday. As _friends_.

That's where I currently am. At one of our dinners.

We normally catch up on the past two weeks whenever we go to these things. Not that there's much to catch up on considering we talk to each other almost every day on the phone. But still, it's almost never silent. Which is why I'm kinda worried right now. We are waiting for the bill and are having one of our, now, rare awkward moments of silence.

"Sonic," I say. Sonic looks up at me.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I ask truly concerned. I've barely seen the blue hedgehog like this and when I have it was never good.

"Um, yeah, I'm great, Ames" he says.

"You're lying," I tell him. "If you're 'great' then why haven't you said anything since we sat down?"

"You noticed that, huh?" he says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What's wrong? What are you hiding?" I ask. Sonic sighs. Not a good sign.

"You remember the girl Ibroke up with, Jenny?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply. Once, when I asked Sonic to help me do some shopping for my apartment, we bumped into Jenny. She was a blond rabbit. And she was totally sweet and pretty. I wanted to hate her so much. She _is_ the reason why Sonic's practically broken. Yet I couldn't. She was nice and even offered to help me pick some stuff out. I could _so_ see why Sonic would date her. Heck, I wanted to date her (not going lesbian here. I'm just trying to prove a point).

Then, her _boyfriend_ came up. Sorry, _fiancée_. Yeah, the wedding's still on. It took me and two random strangers to hold Sonic back. And the fact that he could still, possibly, maybe, be in love with her hurt. How could he still love her especially after she cheated on him? However, knowing Sonic, he wasn't angry because he wanted her back. Oh _no_, he jumped off that train three stations back. It was more likely because he knew the guy had ruined all possible chances of happiness for him.

So after apologizing to Jenny for Sonic's behaviour and saying goodbye, I decided to take Sonic to my place and make him something to eat. I also made a mental note to go shopping later, _without_ Sonic. Back to the present, Sonic is still being awkward having not said anything in the past five minutes that I took to remember that day. Finally, I see him open his mouth to say something.

"Well, she—"

"Here's your bill sir." God damn it! Of all the times the waiter could possibly show up with the bill, it had to be now?

"Thank you," Sonic says politely before glaring at me, sensing my frustration. I grit my teeth.

"Yes, thank you," I say. Sonic pays and leaves a tip, as usual, and then we walk to his car. He opens my door, as usual, and then closes the door behind me. He sits in the driver's seat and tells me to 'buckle up', as usual, before driving off. Everything is so _normal_ yet it doesn't feel that way. Why? Because I know that everything is not normal with Sonic. Something's wrong.

"So, what were you gonna say back there before we were interrupted?" I ask. His hands clench on the steering wheel. Uh-oh. Not good, not good. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Never mind, I forgot what it was anyway," Sonic says. I, however, decide to continue with my stupid bravery.

"You're lying. Stop lying to me," I tell him. "You and I both know that you remember it perfectly. Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to," he says.

"You were gonna tell me back at the restaurant! What's the difference between then and now?"

"The difference is that now I've realized that it was none of your business!"

"You're my friend! That makes it my business! I already know it has something to do with Jenny so why don't you grow some balls and—!"

Suddenly, the car jerks forward as Sonic brakes. Thank God for the seat belt because without it I'd probably through the windshield. It's silent for a moment but then Sonic speaks.

"Amy, drop it," he commands, his eyes looking out the window. I stare at him wide-eyed before deciding to do as he says and lean back into my seat. One thing was for sure though. This was anything but a normal night.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, I tried to call Sonic but he wouldn't answer. After our argument, we rode in silence until we got to the apartments. Sonic didn't come inside to talk or walk me up to my apartment. Hell, he didn't even tell me 'goodbye'. Did it hurt? Yes, a lot. So I was stuck with a guilty conscience all night so I didn't sleep. I kept wondering who was wrong or right and eventually I just thought about how much it hurt that he wouldn't even tell me anything. The next morning, it didn't take Rouge a minute to pull me out of bed. It didn't even take five seconds. That's how you know something was wrong with me.

Now, it's Sunday. I plan to actually go to Sonic's house. Before l leave, I call him one last time.

"_Ring, ring, ring, ring. You have reached the voicemail box of—._" I don't wait to leave a message. Believe me; he's gotten enough of those. Without any more doubts, I take my bag and walk out the front door.

* * *

"Thanks," I call to the taxi man as he drives off. Then I turn to my stop. Sonic's house. I'm about to start walking up to the door to knock when I hear a crashing sound. I can only tell that it's coming from behind the house. I run to the side and peek over the fence at the backyard. And there's Sonic. Shirtless. God, kill me now because I'm having bad thoughts. I shake my head to clear my mind before looking around the area. One word comes to mind when I look at it.

_Broken._

And when I say broken I mean broken. There are pieces of broken things everywhere. Shards of broken glass here, jagged pieces of broken pots there. Everywhere. My eyes widen in horror when I look at Sonic and find him bleeding. His hands are cut and there are little scratches on random parts of his body. Maybe he threw the things at the wall and the pieces caught him as they bounced off? Wait, this is no time to be thinking about what caused it. I should be thinking about how to fix it.

But what if he doesn't want me to fix it? He wouldn't answer my calls and we haven't spoken since the argument. What if I'm the last person he wants to see? I'm called out of my thoughts when I hear another crash. I look to see another pot being broken and Sonic's hands bleeding more than before. I finally decide to go and let him know I'm here when he decides to go back inside. How convenient.

I sit down where I was standing to process my thoughts. What could possibly make Sonic that angry? Was it me? Or maybe it was the thing from Friday night? I stand up and jump over the fence. I walk up to the back door and I'm not surprised to find it unlocked. I do wish that the handle wasn't covered in blood, though. I fight of my girly urges to make a sound of disgust and grab the handle to open the door. I open it and find Sonic sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looks behind him to see what opened the door and a look of surprise takes his face before he turns away from me.

I walk up to Sonic and kneel down in front of him trying to get him to look at me. "Need some help with that?" I ask gesturing to his hands. He looks up at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks almost coldly. I flinch at his tone before answering his question.

"I was worried," I say. "There was something wrong with you on Friday and you haven't answered any of my millions of calls. And I come here to see you trying to kill yourself. Who wouldn't be worried?"

Sonic sighed. "You know where the first aid kit is?"

I nod. "It's upstairs, your bathroom in the cabinet over the sink." He nods and I stand up to get the kit.

* * *

"I think that's about it. You'll live."

"Thank you, Nurse Amy," Sonic says with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you'd love to see me in one of those outfits, wouldn't you?" I say.

"Yeah, especially one of those short ones with the—"

"Okay, enough out of the perverted patient," I interrupt. Sonic laughs and soon I join him. I missed having conversations like this. The ones where we could say anything and we wouldn't have worry about the other's reaction. The last time we had one of these was last week Monday. It's already been too long.

"Aw, but don't you wanna dress up, Ames?" Sonic asks. I glare at him.

"Not if you don't want your face rearranged," I tell him.

"But you wouldn't do that to this handsome face," he says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I quickly change the topic. "What made you break all that stuff, anyway?" Sonic visibly stiffens. Damn, not this again. I don't want to go back to ignored phone calls and arguments.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't—"

"Nah, I'll tell ya," Sonic says cutting me off. "I freaked out. It's okay if you want to know." I sigh in relief. I guess we've steered clear of that path for now.

"So, what happened?" I ask. Sonic takes a deep breath before responding.

"Long story short," he says, "Jenny invited me to the wedding, which is the Saturday coming up." I gasp. No wonder he was acting so weird. But I could tell there was more to the story. "And now, she says that I'm supposed to be one of the groomsmen." See, I was right. And the situation is much worse than I thought it would be.

"How? Don't you try to kill the groom every time you see him?"I ask. He shrugged.

"Jenny said that she really wanted me to be there," he continued. Jeez Jenny, haven't you screwed up the man's life enough? Now you go asking favours? You broke his heart already, are you trying to break everything else too?

"Maybe you should go," I say, surprising both Sonic and myself.

"I should?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say continuing with my crazy train. "It might be good for you. Seeing her get married, knowing that she's happily moving on. It might be good for you. You know, closure and all that junk." Sonic actually seems to be contemplating what I'm saying. "Besides, maybe you might move on too. Seeing her happy with someone she loves might make you want to try love again." Contemplation period: over. Answer: HELL NO!

"What! I already told you, Ames, I'm done with love," he tells me standing up from his seat beside me. Then he looks down at me. "For good."

I stand up too. "It might be good for you. You don't know if you'll get hurt until you try."

"I did try and I did get hurt. I don't want to do it again," he retorts.

"You only got hurt because she wasn't the right girl," I tell him. "But believe me, once you find the right girl you'll never be hurt like that again. You'll be happy." My eyes widen as I realized what I said. Why didn't I just keep my own damn mouth shut? It seems Sonic is surprised at what I said as well but the shock is soon replaced by concentration like he's studying me. After what feels like a year he snaps out of it and looks at me with what looks to be seriousness and curiosity.

"Why do you care so much about this?" he whispers so low that I barely catch it. But I do so I know that I can't ignore it. Well, instincts have gotten me this far. To hell with all logic and possibilities and insecurities. I know what I want to do so I do it. I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. He instantly freezes but I don't let it stop me. He hasn't pushed me off so maybe that's good. I kiss him with all the passion I can muster to let him know _exactly_ how I feel. Sonic relaxes but doesn't kiss me back. Yet I'm okay with it. I kinda figured this would be one-sided. I pull back and look away from him.

"Amy—"

"I'm sorry," I say. "I like you, okay." Sonic is still looking at me in shock. And my stupid bravery from before decides to come back. "I knew you probably wouldn't like me back because you wouldn't want to try love again but I'm begging. Please, give us a chance. Try it. I can't promise you won't be hurt but I can promise that I will do everything I can not to hurt you. So, please?" By now, Sonic has recovered from his initial shock and is studying me again. I bite back the urge to call him a perv. Soon, he looks up.

"Sure, I trust you," he says before smirking. "Besides, how different could it be from what we do normally?"

I smile. "Not that much different, I guess." I say. "You won't regret it."

"So how about this Saturday?" he asks. "You know, for our first date."

"Wait, but isn't that—"

"The day of the wedding? I know," Sonic says knowing what I was going to ask. "You could be my date to the wedding. We could go together then get something to eat after. How does that sound?" I couldn't smile wider if I tried.

"Perfect."

* * *

(A few years later)

"Where is he?"

"How should I know? He's _your_ son."

"Hey, he's yours too. There's enough proof of that in the fact that he can run around the house in ten seconds," I say. Yeah, Sonic and I are looking for our son, again. You see, Dash (which is literally the _perfect_ name for him) loves to play hide and seek. Most of the time, without the players even realizing. So, we have no idea where he is which is, sadly, pretty normal for us.

"Speaking of your speed," I say suddenly realizing something, "You're faster than Dash. Why can't you catch him?" Sonic thinks about it for a moment before replying.

"Well, Dash is pretty small and I'm ten times faster than him," he says still thinking about it, "So, knowing me, I'd probably run over him and that wouldn't be good." I groan.

"Why'd we have to have a kid with super speed?" I ask.

"Because you married me," Sonic answers.

"Then, why did I marry you?" I ask. Sonic laughs.

"Remember, you were the one that liked me first," he says. "Besides, you probably couldn't live without my awesomeness." I roll my eyes.

"Right, keep thinking that, cocky ass," I tell him. Suddenly, I feel myself being pulled towards him. Then, I'm right in front of him. We're so close that if I lift my head, we'd be kissing.

"You were right," Sonic whispered. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You're right. I don't regret this at all," he tells me. My eyes widen and I smile.

"I told you," I say. I start to lift my head when I hear fast little patters across the wooden floor. Sonic and I pull apart and look around.

"You heard that?" he asks me. I nod my head. Then, I feel a gust of wind.

"You felt that too, right?" I ask and Sonic nods. We were surprised when our son suddenly appeared in front of us before taking off down the hall on his toddler legs. "Your turn," I tell Sonic gesturing to the little boy. Sonic groans and I laugh as he too takes off down the hall. I smile as I think about how I got here today. Then I smirk.

_So much for never falling in love._

* * *

_**And that's 'Give your Heart a Break'. I really hope you liked it. It's the longest oneshot I've ever written (not just on fanfiction. I mean ever). Now get prepared for more reading because, as promised, I have a sneak peak of my next story, 'Dare', for all of you. Unlike what some of you might believe, Dare isn't just some one night, spin the bottle truth or dare game. It's actually very different. And as you read more of the story you'll understand why it's called Dare.**_

**So here's the sneak peak of the first chapter of 'Dare'.**

* * *

The school was as noisy as ever. The playground was full of excitement as students played, ate or recounted stories of their summer holiday. Yes, it was indeed the first day back at school.

The first day in a new place. Four year old Amy Rose the hedgehog was not used to new places. Her father had gotten a new job in Station Square that pays well so the family immediately packed up and moved. To Amy, this was scary. Leaving behind their neighbours, friends and the home she was so used to was something that she did not want to do. Yet she had to. When Amy's parents were finished unpacking, their new neighbours came to welcome them and the whole time, Amy had hidden behind her father's legs. It was obvious that she was a shy child.

Her new class was nice enough although she hadn't made any friends yet. Her teacher had put her to sit with some girls so that was okay. At least she wasn't sitting with any guys. Amy walked over to where she saw the people she sat with, holding a juice box in one hand and a cheese sandwich in the other.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked them nervously. The three girls sitting there, a bat, a fox and a squirrel, exchanged looks before one of them nodded her head. Amy smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she said before sitting down next to one of them.

"Amelia, right?" the squirrel in front of her asked. Amy had forgotten that the teacher had introduced her as 'Amelia Rose'.

"Yes but you can call me 'Amy'," she replied. "What're your names?" The same girl who had remembered her name introduced them.

"Well, that's Rouge," she said pointing to the bat sitting next to Amy. "This is Fiona," she referred to the fox sitting next to her. "And I'm Sally."

Amy smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

Amy was glad that the girls let her sit with them because it turned out that they were really nice. After eating, they mainly talked about where Amy used to live. She was enjoying herself until the teacher rang the bell, signalling that it was time to go inside. Everyone got up to throw away their trash. When Amy got up, she saw a blue hedgehog just hit his trash over before walking away. Amy ran after him and stopped him.

"Hey! That's not nice," she began. "Now, pick up your trash and throw it in a real bin." The hedgehog looked at her for a second before smirking.

"As you wish, princess," he said with a bow before picking up his trash and dumping it down the front of her shirt. Amy gasped and then glared at the boy. The teacher, fortunately, had seen what had happened and scolded the boy.

"Now, apologize!" she told him at the end of her rant. The boy glared at Amy before speaking.

"Sorry for putting my trash down your shirt," he said to her. The teacher seemed to be satisfied with the apology because soon she left the two children. The blue hedgehog picked his trash up from the ground, pushed past Amy's shoulder and threw it away, properly.

"Happy now, princess," he said with a scowl on his face before storming into the classroom.

"Wow." Amy turned around to see a purple cat.

"Huh?" Amy said.

"Oh, I'm Blaze," the cat said introducing herself. "Do you know who that is?" she asked referring to the boy. Amy shrugged.

"He's the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog," a different voice said. Amy looked and saw it was Fiona. "I can't believe you stood up to him." The pink hedgehog didn't see why this was so magnificent.

"Sonic is the big kid in class." This time it was Rouge. "You've got guts standing up to him," Rouge said before dragging her away. Amy looked behind her and saw Blaze still standing there so she shot her an apologetic smile. Blaze nodded understanding what she meant.

"So, what's he like?" Amy hadn't even realized that Sally had joined them.

"I think he's an idiot," Amy stated simply. All three girls exchanged looks before turning back to Amy with interest.

"Why? Don't you think he's cute?" Sally asked. Amy stared at her as if she was stupid.

"Ew, no way," she told them. "He's just a big headed idiot." All three girls nodded in understanding before sitting Amy down at their table and talking about other things. One thing was for sure though, Amy had made an enemy. But she didn't care, that was the most daring thing she'd ever done. It gave her a rush she'd never felt before and she wanted more. She'd also made friends that day. So when she came home that afternoon and her parents asked how her day was, she said that it was great before skipping to her new room.

* * *

_**Okay that's it. Please tell me what you think of it. I've actually had this chapter written from before I finished 'Clues to Our Dance' so I was just waiting to complete the oneshot. Now it's time for one of my deals. If you guys give me seven(7) reviews, I'll have the first chapter posted this week. However, if you don't review, it might be posted a bit later. So please review. It could be about 'Give your Heart a Break' or 'Dare'. Just review. And thank you for reading. Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Oh how the time flies by,**_

_**MidnightRose29.**_


End file.
